Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic lifting devices and more specifically it relates to a magnetic lifting system for converting a tractor into a magnetic lifting apparatus for transporting ferrous metals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic lifting machines have been in use for years. Conventional magnetic lifting machines are comprised of a crane structure with a generator connected to the motor of the magnetic lifting machine.
The main problem with conventional magnetic lifting machines is that they are bulky and difficult to utilize. Another problem with conventional magnetic lifting machines is that they are relatively expensive, particularly when they are not in constant usage by most users. Another problem with conventional magnetic lifting machines is that they are too large for smaller work areas.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,329 to Chlad; U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,750 to Ehlers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,730 to Clutter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,705 to Guinn; U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,937 to Anson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,727 to Jones et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,280 to George, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,034 to Potter.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for converting a skid loader into a magnetic lifting apparatus for transporting ferrous metals. Conventional magnetic lifting devices are not feasible for usage upon smaller projects and are difficult to maneuver.
In these respects, the magnetic lifting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting a skid loader into a magnetic lifting apparatus for transporting ferrous metals.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of magnetic lifting devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new magnetic lifting system construction wherein the same can be utilized for converting a skid loader into a magnetic lifting apparatus for transporting ferrous metals.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new magnetic lifting system that has many of the advantages of the magnetic lifting devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new magnetic lifting system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art magnetic lifting devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a platform attachable to a loader of a tractor, an arm member attached to the platform, and a magnet attached to the arm member by at least one chain. A generator upon the platform is mechanically connected to a hydraulic motor that is fluidly connected to the hydraulic system of the tractor to generate electricity. The generator is electrically connected to a controller which is electrically connected to a rheostat for controlling current flow to the magnet. The rheostat is electrically connected to the magnet by a power cable. The arm member is preferably slidably positioned within a receiver tube for allowing distal adjustment of the position of the magnet with respect to the platform.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic lifting system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a magnetic lifting system for converting a skid loader into a magnetic lifting apparatus for transporting ferrous metals.
Another object is to provide a magnetic lifting system that is cost effective.
An additional object is to provide a magnetic lifting system that may be utilized upon various types of tractors such as skid steer loaders.
A further object is to provide a magnetic lifting system that may be effectively utilized upon small to medium sized metal scrap operations.
Another object is to provide a magnetic lifting system that is easily attached and removed from a tractor.
A further object is to provide a magnetic lifting system that is versatile.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.